Wonderboy and Osiris vs Klarion the Witch Boy
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: Robin sends Wonderboy and Osiris on a mission the stop Klarion the Witch Boy from raising the dead in Bludhaven.  Takes place during 'Issue 4 Enter Wonderboy' in the story 'Wielder of the black flame  Earth 69


In the story by MadrinGenisis 'Wielder of the black flame' Issue 4 enter Wonderboy Reven meet's Wonderboy for the first time. This story explains what Wonderboy was doing when the Titan's encountered Reven in Gotham. Also a glimpse of what Wonderboy will be like after his origin story when he joins the Teen Titan's.

It wasn't often Tidus got a chance to relax. He thought he had his hands full doing his part as a solo hero but being a Titan was a big responsibility. He never complained because this has been his dream as long as he can recall, but the stress of saving people in danger made Tidus develop a new appreciation for floating on his back in the warm pool of Titan's tower.

Today was a quiet day which rarely happened so it wasn't too surprising for Tidus when Robin called him to the planning room on a red alert. The blaring alarm no longer annoyed Tidus but he still didn't like the room turning vivacious red from the alarm light. He found it just a little to dramatic. Tidus swam to the nearest edge and easily hopped out. 'I guess it's time to dress up'.

Tidus leaped high into a back-flip and mid way red, silver, and black light engulfed his body solidifying into his red tank top with the silver Wonder Woman insignia forming down his left side, his smokey silver gauntlets and silver lasso attached to his left side. The black light became his jeans and slip on shoes. Wonderboy never could convey how much he appreciated Wonder Woman and Zatanna for giving him a much more resilient outfit then his actual cloth's, and he didn't mind the flare of the transformation so much either.

Ready to go Wonderboy flew up to the briefing room.

Wonderboy was second to arrive the first being Osiris. They both patiently waited as the other Titan's Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg gathered. As soon as all the Titan's were present Robin began the mission details.

"Klarion the witch boy is resurrecting the dead somewhere near Bludhaven." Robin pointed to a specific section on the screen.

"Why is he doing this?" Wonderboy almost gasped. Raven never speaks much less ask the first question during a mission briefing, but then again this did seem like something she would know information about.

"We don't know. All we know is he's near Bludhaven and he's using his magic to shield us from tracking him."

"How do we know he's near Bludhaven if his magic's blocking our tracking equipment." Cyborg almost sound appalled that magic got past his equipment.

"Nightwing let me know the reports and they say the most zombie attacks are coming from there so here's the plan team, Wonderboy, Osiris, you two go to Bludhaven and stop Klarion. The rest you are coming with me to Gotham."

"Shouldn't Raven come with us. Her magic seems like just the thing we need to end this." Wonderboy assumed Robin would send her before anyone else.

"You and Osiris should be able to handle this, besides I need Raven in Gotham with me."

'Pshh thanks for telling me why $$.'

"All right Titan's lets move out!" Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy went off on there journey to Gotham. Wonderboy turned his attention to Osiris who had a smug grin on his face. Wonderboy smiled back and Osiris began to speak. "Looks like it's just you and me again."

"I think Robin's racist against Egyptian themed super hero's." Wonderboy spoke in a very serious tone. Osiris burst out in laughter not taking him seriously at all.

"I think he just doesn't like anyone with powers." The pair laughed together once again, then began there adventure to Bludhaven.

The two heroes arrived in a matter of minutes to the scene. Being blessed with speed by the gods definably came in handy. Wonderboy and Osiris soared over a chaotic cemetery filled with decaying zombies feasting on each other. Wonderboy has heard about zombie like encounters from a few other heroes but he never expected to have one himself, and the fact that they were cannibals made for a disgusting scene.

"It looks like most of them are gathering over there." Osiris pointed to the back of the cemetery where zombies were practically piled on top of each other. Wonderboy quietly gagged a little at the grotesque site.

"Does that mean our search begins... over there." Wonderboy was reluctant to ask because he knew what Osiris's answer would be.

"It's the only lead we have. Might as well take a look." Osiris didn't seem disturbed at all.

"I swear Osiris if I get blood or brains anywhere on me..." Osiris interrupted Wonderboy with a smile.

"Would you relax, there just zombies. We should be more worried about how were gonna take down Klarion."

"Excuse me for being upset about fighting flesh eating dead bodies." Wonderboy dramatically flailed his arms as he spoke. Osiris stood still with his arms crossed for a moment before responding.

"Are you done complaining yet. We still have a mission to do." Wonderboy put his hands on his hips as he thought about if he had anything else he wanted to say.

"I suppose your right. Let's just get this over with, but next time we deal with Zombies I'm forcing Robin to go myself." Osiris nodded at Wonderboy and they flew in next to the zombie hord.

As soon as Wonderboy and Osiris were only a few yards away from the zombies, they all snapped there necks in the two heroes direction. There eyes were glowing bright red and there skin was practically falling off there bones. Wonderboy flinched when he heard some of the zombies necks break to turn in his direction.

"How about we make this into a game?" Osiris's body began to surge with gold lightning. Wonderboy prepared his lasso.

"First to 100 win's?" Wonderboy looked at Osiris with an eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer. The zombies started to charge after the duo.

"I accept your challenge!" Osiris sent out an onslaught of lightning on the zombie army easily shredding them to pieces.

"Hmph. You need to catch up Wonderboy. I believe that makes twenty six."

"Is that so?" Wonderboy lassoed a nearby gravestone and whirled it around at super speed taking out a number of zombies. He stylishly released the tombstone at the right time too fly back into it's original place. Wonderboy smiled at Osiris and proudly announced... " Thirty four."

The two heroes continued there game until finally Wonderboy reached one hundred zombie kills first Osiris only behind by four.

"I demand a rematch!" Osiris menacingly pointed at Wonderboy.

"Bring it. It will give me a chance to best my score." Wonderboy playfully winked at Osiris.

"Haha very funny." Before the two heroes could start round two black energy began to swirl a few meters away from the duo. Instinctively the two glided away from the energy until they felt they were a safe distance.

"Looks like we have Klarion's attention." Osiris charged his fist with lightning as Wonderboy coiled his lasso around his biceps and shoulders. The black energy slowly started to dissipate from the bottom first revealing a pair of hyper skinny black boots. Before the energy completely faded several red balls of light shot out at the two heroes. Wonderboy successfully deflected the attack with his gauntlet's but Osiris was struck in the shoulder knocking him to the ground.

"Are you okay Osiris." Wonderboy flew to his side and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. He just caught me off guard." Osiris shook himself off and the two directed there attention to Klarion who was now in full view. Wonderboy has heard of Klarion the witch boy but he has never seen him before. His costume looked like a suit made of tights. His skin was so pale it had a slight ting of blue and his black hair pointed out like Hugh Jackman's hair.

"ETH IDVNIE SODWRS LIWL RBIGN HET DNE FO XEITSNECE!" Klarion was screaming on top of his lungs some babble the two heroes couldn't decipher. Klarion lifted his staff and summoned a massive hoard of zombies to rise surrounding the pair. "ETH IDVNIE SODWRS LIWL RBIGN HET DNE FO XEITSNECE!"

"What's do you think he's saying?" Wonderboy asked over the loud sound of moaning zombies.

"I have no idea, but if you have any suggestions on how we should go about this I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Okay lets go with plan A. I'll try to get my lasso around him while you distract him."

"Sounds good to me." Osiris shot high into the sky, then sent out a giant barrage of lightning at the zombie army and Klarion. The zombies all fried immediately upon impact but Klarion absorbed the lightning and sent it right back at Osiris. He successfully dodged the attack then swooped in after Klarion. Just before Osiris was about to make contact, he was stopped by a force field causing him to grunt in pain. Before he could collect himself Klarion shot him with a powerful fire blast launching him across the cemetery.

While Klarion was busy with Osiris Wonderboy managed to sneak a safe distance behind him. When Klarion sent Osiris flying Wonderboy got the perfect opportunity to lasso the witch boy. Klarion directed his attention to Wonderboy with furious shining red eyes.

"Lets see you try to do your crazy necromancy now." Wonderboy began to real him in but Klarion clicked his staff on the ground three times. The ground started to tremble beneath Wonderboy's feet. Wonderboy tried to to fly up but strong hands attached to his ankles dragging him down. These zombies were strong enough to pull Wonderboy which could only mean Klarion augmented them with strength. Wonderboy finally realized his mistake he made earlier. The reason why his lasso wasn't neutralizing Klarion power was because all of his magic didn't come from him. A giant portion of it was coming from the staff.

Wonderboy struggled to break free of the zombies grip while still keeping Klarion lassoed. He had another fail safe and only a second to execute it.

"KLARION! What's your weakness. How do we stop you?"

'Wha ta stu pid thin gto as k. Asi f I' d le t yo u hu rt my pre ciou s kitt y.' Bingo. Wonderboy may not be able to stop him from using his staffs abilities but he can still read his thoughts as long as the lasso is touching him. Wonderboy retracted his lasso and tried to break free of the numerous zombies' grips but wasn't having much success.

When Wonderboy thought he was about to be buried by super strong zombies Osiris swooped in breaking through the barrier of zombies freeing Wonderboy.

"Thanks Osiris."

"Thank me by telling me what we need to do to end this." Wonderboy gave Osiris a reassuring nod.

"When I had my lasso around him I heard him say he didn't want me to attack his cat. The one that's been hiding in the bushes this whole time." Wonderboy pointed to where the cat resided. "All we have to do is take out that cat and I'm pretty sure this will be over."

"Great, and how should we go about this?" Osiris asked as if he was excited to hear Wonderboy's answer.

"We hit that cat with everything we've got." The duo directed there attention back to Klarion. Osiris and Wonderboy simultaneously balled there hands into fist and slammed them into the ground with tremendous strength causing a giant dust cloud to fill the cemetery. Klarion tried to spot the two heroes through dust but was unsuccessful. He cast a wind spell to disperse the dust and saw Osiris holding his cat above his head. Wonderboy cried out "CELESTIAL!" Silver energy burst from Wonderboy gauntlet's into the shape of a bow.

"PUT TEEKL DOWN NOW!" Klarion pointed his staff at Osiris. Osiris completely disregarded Klarion's request and shouted...

"BLACK ADAM!" Gold lightning pierced down from the sky. Right before it made contact with the cat, Wonderboy drew back his silver string and yelled "ARROW!" A silver arrow flew at light speed and made contact with the cat at the same moment Osiris's lightning struck.

The cat disappeared in a plume of dark smoke. Klarion let of a horrifying screech before he started to fade. Before he completely vanished he managed to choke out...

"eth idvnie sodwrs liwl rbign het dne fo xettsnece..." The remaining zombies all collapsed to the ground as Klarion vanished

"Wow he's wicked powerful, but if you destroy his cat he disappears. Go figure." Wonderboy very much enjoyed Osiris's dry sense of humor. Ever since he joined the Titan's they've become extremely close and Wonderboy found it nice to have someone always in the tower he could relate too.

"Hmph. Well I guess were done. Are you okay?"

"Please like that goth kid could really hurt me." The two heroes had a short laugh together then flew off into the sky back to Titan's tower.

The duo flew in front of the tower and Osiris opened the door, then noticed that Wonderboy was staring at the roof.

"Is something wrong?" Osiris began to gaze at the top of the tower along with Wonderboy. Wonderboy had a serious look in his eyes

"No nothing's wrong. You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Wonderboy began to levitate to the top of the tower.

"And what are you going to be doing this late?" Osiris had a suspicious look on his face. Wonderboy gave him a serene smile.

"I'm going to smoke a cigarette with a new friend I've been waiting to meet." Osiris shrugged and entered the tower.

Wonderboy flew to the top of the tower and saw the same attractive young man with long black hair, and rugged medieval looking cloths who seemed like he could be in his late teens or early twenties, that he saw on the screen in his dream. That was the man he would be fighting alongside from now and far into the future.

Wonderboy figured it was time to find out his name, and flew onto the ledge next to him.


End file.
